mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cargo (PowerForm)
Cargo '''is the obtained Power Form of Cargo, guardian of Atlantis. He can be used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. Personality Cargo doesn't appear to have a distinct personality like the other Power Forms in the DocSoul. Despite that, Cargo seems to be very confident in his abilities as he can easily take on multiple opponents at once. He can use all of this powers effectively in a fight, even at a disadvantage. Cargo is a powerful fighter and is quite capable to adapt to his opponents. He can quickly shift into strategies and hold his own in most if not all situations. He can also quickly shift between multiple opponents and hold them back to reduce the damage inflicted to him. Cargo is also quite gentle towards others but can use his brute force when aggravated. Powers and Abilities '''Super Strength: Cargo possesses impressive physical strength due to his powerful hands and has shown to be on par with Pharaoh (PowerForm). He can easily punch large opponent's back without much effort but also hurt them a lot. He is strong enough to hold back opponents who also have super strength and has shown to easily crush stone boulders with his hands. His grips are also strong enough to prevent humans from escaping. High Durability: Cargo also possesses impressive durability, making him very hard to tackle physically. He can endure numerous physical attacks, and due to his sleek and reflective body energy attacks won't cause much harm on him either. He has also shown to easily endure any type of elemental attacks whether that be fire, electricity and wind. Poison/Toxic Immunity: Because of Cargo's steel alloyed body and skin, he is immune to all forms of poisons/toxins/venom. He's not effected by any toxic, acid or poison based move or attack. Telekinesis: Cargo possesses telekinetic powers which he uses for offense and defense, and to move objects around with his mind. He mostly uses his telekinetic power through the use of his hands but also his glowing yellow eyes. His telekinetic powers are powerful enough to halt the charging movements of his enemies effortlessly and throw them away. Rockets Creation: Cargo also has two pair of rockets that he can fire to create big explosions on impact. He can fire them independently or simultaneously for more damage. He can only fire two rockets any time and needs to reload them after use. Missile Generation: Cargo can fire seemingly unlimited, powerful metallic red missiles from one or both of his hands at an extremely accurate rate to his target(s). These bullets can be fired rapidly to create a machine gun effect to cause a massive accumulation of damage. These missiles have been shown to easily pulverize rocks and break through various metals. Light Projection: In addition to that, Cargo's eyes can emit bright lights which can be used as a flashlight above ground and underwater. Either way, it allows him to see clearly even when it's dark. He can also use it to blind his opponents or confuse them with powerful illuminating light. Storage: Because Cargo is based of a vehicle, he has a compact storage where he can put things into his store but also people. He can also take people with him underwater by letting them sit in his storage, two at any given time. Underwater Swimming: Being based on a underwater-vehicle, Cargo can swim underwater a high and normal speeds using his air propeller. He can speed up the propeller rotation to enhance his underwater speed allowing him to swim even faster. Propulsion Flight: And of course Cargo is able to fly in the air by also using his back propeller. Aquatic Adaptation: Cargo is able adapt to underwater environments, being able to breathe water in lieu of, and along with, a gaseous breathing medium, to swim well and to endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. Pressure Resistance: In addition to that, Cargo is pressure resistant against the under-water pressure, meaning that the pressure of the water doesn't crush him if he goes too deep. It also makes him resistant to gravity pressure to some degree, but not against high gravity changes. Cold-Proof Skin: Cargo's body is unharmed and immune to extreme cold. With this power he is able to survive long periods of cryosleep without any cellular damage e.g. frostbite. He has also shown to easily withstand ice and cold based attacks. Signature Moves Cargo's signature moves are: *'Burden Fist': One or both of Cargo's fist's becomes surrounded by a red metallic aura and he punches his opponent with great power. *'Load Ball': Cargo generates metallic red energy from his fingertips between his hands and the energy forms into a metallic red ball. Then he fires the energy ball to his opponent. Or he splits the energy ball into two smaller ones and they can be tossed separately from each of his hands to the opponent. Both versions create explosions on impact. *'Freight Blast': Cargo puts his hands together and from his fingertips, he generates red metallic energy and the energy is fired in the form of a metallic red energy blast. Weaknesses/Resistances Gravity Change Vulnerability: Cargo cannot walk because he has no legs and can only hover above ground. Therefore he's vulnerable to gravity changes and gravity based attacks. Storage Control: Cargo can be controlled casually when someone goes in his storage. Trivia *Cargo is the only DocSoul PowerForm where someone else can sit in. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:Power Forms Category:Large PowerForms Category:High Intelligence PowerForms Category:Vehicle Based PowerForms